


Good Demon

by ANTHONYCOWWLEY



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Funny, M/M, Multi, Other, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTHONYCOWWLEY/pseuds/ANTHONYCOWWLEY
Summary: Aziraphale's turn to be on top -- sort of.------ ------ ------"Well then. Um... How should I.... do it?" Aziraphale asked."The same way I do it. It's not exactly difficult," Crowley responded, irritated. He was already embarrassed enough, being in this position, the last thing he needed was for Aziraphale to narrate the whole thing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Good Demon

South Downs. Devil's Dyke. Cottage.

The Bedroom.

Crowley and Aziraphale's bedroom wasn't entirely spacious, but it didn't lack space either. It was not cluttered; most of the wooden floor was exposed, but not to the point that it felt empty. On the right side of the room, there was a massive antique wardrobe from the 1800s against the right wall and a bookstand/table thingy topped off with a statue of cupid. On the left side of the room, there was a rubber tree plant over in one corner and a metal mirror waterfall fountain in the other.

Meeting in the middle of the room, against the back wall, was the bed; a four poster canopy made of dark wood, with red curtains, red blankets and pillows. On the left side of the bed, there was a stand with nothing on it. On the right side of the bed, there was another stand, and this one had as many books that could possibly fit on top of it, reading glasses, a fountain pen and a small, vintage leather notebook.

The walls were dark, red wood with classic wall panelling. There were lamps built into the wall on either side of the bed. There was one window in the room, on the left, by the plant.

It was late at night, and the room was neither fully illuminated nor entirely surrounded by darkness. There was a warm glow.

Crowley was in the middle of the bed, resting on his elbows and knees. He was nude, and Aziraphale was behind him -- also nude.

"Right," the angel began. He had one hand on Crowley's hip and the other ......

"Well then. Um... How should I.... do it?" he asked, looking from Crowley's arse to the back of the demon's head.

"The same way I do it. It's not exactly difficult," Crowley responded, irritated. He was already embarrassed enough, being in this position, the last thing he needed was for Aziraphale to narrate the whole thing.

"Right. Of course," Aziraphale said. He swallowed loudly. "So I just... put it in?"

"YES, Aziraphale, put it in."

"Ah! Alright..." said the angel, letting out a breath of air that might have passed as laughter. "Well... here goes."

Aziraphale touched the tip of his angelhood against Crowley's hole. He pressed his lips tightly together and pushed his hips forward veeery slooowly. His brows creased, forehead wrinkling, as he whimpered in his throat. He stopped and quickly pulled back.

"Are you quite certain--?" he started, but Crowley interrupted.

"Oh for Hell's sake," he said to himself before saying louder, "Just fuck me!"

Aziraphale hesitated for a moment, shifting his weight from one knee to the other and back.

"Now, there's no need for that kind of language, Crowley," he said softly, sounding offended. "You know how I feel about the use of profanity during our love-making."

Crowley wasn't going to remind the angel that, more often than not, during their love making, a curse or two would slip past Aziraphale's full, pink lips. No, he wouldn't point that out, because if he did, they'd never get anywhere.

"Alright, sorry--- just, please---"

"There really is no need for it," Aziraphale continued. "Death and life are in the power of the tongue, as they say, and those who love it will eat its fruit."

Crowley leaned forward, resting his forehead against his forearm.

"Angel, I'm begging you--" he said, lowly, voice somewhat muffled.

"Begging me? Are you really?" Aziraphale asked, and he sounded rather pleased with himself. Crowley lifted his head, brows furrowed in confusion. What was the angel talking about? "Why, I haven't even asked you to! And so soon?"

Crowley groaned and put his head back down. That explained it. Usually, during sex, Crowley would dominate -- he'd spend a good, long time teasing Aziraphale -- refusing to give the angel what he wanted until he begged for it. He'd be hard and dripping wet; flushed and whining. Pupils wide and eyes heavy-lidded. And Crowley would rasp, 'What do you want, angel -- say it.'

Aziraphale could never hold back -- he always ended up pleading. And that's what the angel thought Crowley was doing, now. Which, if Crowley thought about it, technically, he was. Except, Crowley was begging him to shut up and get on with it. This was the complete opposite of arousing -- this was just irritating.

"Who knew you would be so reactive! I've hardly mo--"

Crowley couldn't hold back.

"Hnnggkk--- you--- bloody---" he tried very hard to, "frrgg--- IDIOT! I'm begging you to shut up!"

It was quiet for a moment. Aziraphale removed his hand from Crowley's hip.

"Well, if that's how it shall be..." he started. He snapped and was fully dressed. "Then you can just do this yourself."

Crowley felt the weight behind him disappear as the angel got off the bed.

"Angel, wait--" Crowley said, turning to stop Aziraphale -- but he left the room and shut the door behind him. Crowley sat on the bed, wide-eyed and lips parted, staring at the door in disbelief.

\------ ------

A few moments later, Crowley came out of the room in his black briefs and headed for Aziraphale's office, where he knew he'd find him with a book. Indeed, he did.

"Aaangeeeel," Crowley groaned. Aziraphale stiffened-- he stopped reading but wouldn't look at Crowley as the demon continued. "I apologise, I didn't mean what I said. Please, just come back to bed an-and..." Crowley wanted to say 'and fuck me' but refrained. No profanity. He had to get on Aziraphale's good side (which, no, wasn't as easy as one might think, with someone who was, presumably, GOOD) or this was never going to happen. And Crowley did want it to happen. "Make, you know. LOVE. To me."

Aziraphale didn't move.

"Please," Crowley pleaded.

Aziraphale turned around slowly in his chair and looked at Crowley, pouting. Crowley looked back. Neither moved for what felt like an eternity. Then finally, the angel loosened and smiled.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly stay mad at you, you wily serpent."

\------ ------

And so they were back where they started -- with Crowley, nude, in the middle of the bed, resting on his elbows and knees. All lubed up and ready to go. Aziraphale behind him, with one hand on Crowley's hip and the other grasping his angelhood.

"So I just... put it in, then. Just... go right on in."

Crowley sighed, "That's the idea."

"Okay," said Aziraphale. "Yes. Alright..." The angel shut his eyes as he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Crowley stayed still, a brow arched, clenching his teeth together as he waited as patiently as was possible.

"Brace yourself, dear fellow."

Dear fellow? thought Crowley. Of all things to call him at a time like this?

"Bracing," Crowley replied.

"Okay," Aziraphale said. He pressed his tip against Crowley's hole and then began pushing his hips forward until, finally, he started sliding inside.

"O-ooh, my -- ooh, how completely -- how utterly -- ooohhh!" the angel moaned, eyes wide and pupils dilated as he looked down at his angelhood and Crowley's tightness with excitement.

"Mmm, yeah," Crowley moaned. FINALLY. "Just like that. Keep going." How sensitive it was --

Aziraphale did as told and pushed forward until the whole of his head was inside of Crowley.

"How -- ooh! You feel so... extraordinary! So warm, and ... and encompassing! I say, it's like an embrace!" the angel cried, smiling.

"Embrace. Yup."

Aziraphale's smile slowly faded.

"And you're certain you can take it?" he asked and he suddenly looked quite concerned. "Oh, it's just that you're so incredibly small..."

"Nothing I can't handle. Come on. All the way," Crowley encouraged. Aziraphale looked worriedly at the back of Crowley's head then back at the demon's arse.

"As you wish," he said. He pushed in, one inch further.

Crowley shut his eyes, bit his bottom lip, breath hitching in his throat.

"Fff--" FUCK, he thought, "Mmmnnhh--"

"Oohh -- Crowley -- you're so very -- so very -- confining!" Aziraphale cooed.

"Yeah. Very confining," said Crowley.

"So very! Oohh..." Aziraphale looked from Crowley's arse to the back of his head. His expression became less excited, more tender and loving. "My dear, with each inch, it feels I've uncovered a new piece of you. In fact... I would compare you to a new book. Well... perhaps not a NEW book. But a book, none the less. Undoubtedly a first edition. A first edition that I've been actively seeking for the past 6 millennia and am finally being given the chance to read."

Crowley might have been able to appreciate that if this wasn't taking so. Bloody. LONG! Was the whole thing going to be like this?? This pace was torture!

"You feel... you feel... so lovely. Shall I press onward?" asked the angel.

"Please," Crowley begged. "Please do."

Aziraphale pressed in another inch before stopping again. "Ooh, goodness!"

"Nono, don't stop --" Crowley whined, but the angel didn't seem to have heard him.

"Oooh, my dear... my darling, how... incredibly smooth you are! I've not felt such --"

Crowley couldn't take it any more. He growled and pulled away from Aziraphale, so that he could turn around and bring the angel down to the bed, onto his back.  
"Oh! Crowley, what are you --!" Aziraphale cried, eyes wide in shock.

Crowley quickly straddled the angel's hips, took a hold of his cock, positioned it at his hole and sat down on it. He tilted his head back and moaned with Aziraphale, all the whites leaving his eyes as the yellow took over -- there was no concentrating on that at the moment. Finally, Aziraphale was inside him, filling him up. Stretching his tight hole. There was nothing like it --

Crowley looked down at the angel, who was looking from his bits, where they met, to Crowley's face -- up and down his entire body. He was breathing heavily, blue eyes dark with desire. Cheeks red as anything. Then Crowley started grinding against Aziraphale -- starting off at medium speed then going faster and faster.

Aziraphale cried out, over and over, shutting his eyes tight. He pressed his lips together, trying to regain some bit of control over himself -- moaning in his throat, opening his eyes to watch the demon above him as he moved so fluidly, so effortlessly, so QUICKLY. Aziraphale wasn't sure what to do with his hands -- he went to clutch the sheets in his fingers, then went to cover his face and instead clenched his fists. When Crowley started rolling his hips, hissing and moaning, Aziraphale put them against his thighs. He run his hands up and down, caringly, until Crowley's started bouncing up and down on him -- then he tightly gripped the demon's hips.

"Oh -- dear! Oh -- ! Crowley...!" Aziraphale cried, sounding almost fearful. But then his voice changed -- it became deeper and full of wonder and astonishment. "Oh! .... Oh, CROWLEY!"

Crowley leaned over Aziraphale, hands on either side of the angel as he ground against him. He looked deep into Aziraphale's eyes, not blinking -- gold meeting blue. They stared at one another for a good moment before Aziraphale's expression turned wild. There was an excitement in his eyes that couldn't be suppressed, a delight that couldn't be hidden. It was GREEDY and Crowley was caught off guard when Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over so that he was on top. The angel got onto his knees, pushed Crowley's to his chest and fucked him like Armageddon part 2 was just around the corner (which, it might have been).

"Nggk, fuck!" Crowley shouted (Aziraphale didn't care this time), looking up at the angel with wide eyes and pinched brows. Oh, having Aziraphale fuck him like that was a real turn on -- looking at him like that, so greedy, so eager, so desperate and needy. Holding nothing back, just taking charge -- unable not to give into the temptation. Felt better at this angle too -- Aziraphale got deeper, was able to hit all the right spots. Crowley's cock ached and throbbed -- the swollen, purple head was leaking all over his stomach. The demon lowered one hand to Aziraphale's leg, digging his fingers into it, while the other took his demonhood into his hand and starting stroking himself hard and fast.

"Ooh! Yesyesyeesss! Fuck, 'Ziraphale -- Aziraphale! HAAH! That'ssss it, that's it! Mmm! Nngg! Just like that! Jusssst like that!"

"Crowley, you -- Oohh! You lovely -- you nice, sweet, kind -- beautiful demon!"

Oh, Crowley really didn't like being called all that -- Aziraphale used two of the four letter words in one go! The indignity! The shame! How humiliating for a demon--! He felt so -- so CLEAN!

"M'a good demon, such a good demon!" Crowley yelped (why did that turn him on?? something to dwell on later --) and he moved his hand over his cock faster and faster and faster. Aziraphale replaced Crowley's hand with his own, stroking at the same speed as he'd been. Looking from where they connected, to Crowley's eyes. Crowley looked for as long as he could before he threw his head back and moaned and groaned and hissed and growled his way to climax. Pleasure built and built, until his bollocks tightened and his cock felt about ready to explode -- then it did.

"Angel!" he wailed as he came-- hot, white jizz shooting from his cockhead, landing on the hair on his chest, on his stomach, filling his bellybutton. Getting all over Aziraphale's stupid, perfect, manicured, angelic hands-- He came and came and came, and as he was, Aziraphale joined him in his pleasure, which only heightened his own, as he felt the angel's hot spunk fill him up.

"Crowley! Oh Crow--Crooohh! F-fuck!" Aziraphale shouted, and Crowley tensed and convulsed and twitched, his arse pulsing tightly around Aziraphale's cock with each spurt of his own. Crowley would never get used to, or get over, Aziraphale cursing --

Then they were both empty. Aziraphale rested his forehead against Crowley's, their noses touching, as they caught their breath. For supernatural entities, they sure were human -- but they preferred it. It was fun, being human. And with that, the whites in Crowley's eyes slowly returned.

"Well... that was, uh..." Aziraphale stopped, laughing breathlessly -- almost sheepish. He hesitated a moment before asking, "Did that suit you, my dear...?"

"Suit me? That's one way to put it..." Crowley responded, softly. They both smiled, soft and sincere, before Aziraphale pulled out of Crowley -- both of them letting out a noise. Crowley didn't like the loss. Aziraphale snapped, then, and all was cleaned up and they were wearing their pyjamas. Crowley had his black silk pyjamas and Aziraphale had his cream-white silk pyjamas with his tartan socks. Crowley's brows lowered.

"What if I wanted to sleep in the nude?" asked the demon.

"Oh, pish posh. You've not gone even once without your pyjamas in all the times we've slept together," Aziraphale responded as he moved to get comfortable on his side of the bed, but being unable to pull the sheets down as Crowley was still lying in the middle of it. Aziraphale gave him a look, then said, "If you could --".

"I might have done it tonight if you'd let me," Crowley said, and he moved over to his side of the bed. He pulled the covers down then got underneath -- Aziraphale following suit. "Bit rude to assume, isn't it?"

"If you would like to sleep without your pyjamas, you are free to do so, dear -- I will not stop you," Aziraphale said, taking one of the books from the night stand to his right then putting on his reading glasses.

"That's not the point," Crowley said, because he did actually want to sleep in his pyjamas, they were comfortable, and he'd have felt strange if Aziraphale were wearing his while he wasn't. Aziraphale looked at him out of the corner of his eye, smiling.

"Good night, Crowley."

"Night, angel."

Aziraphale wiggled against the pillow, getting more comfortable, and then he opened the book and began reading. Crowley settled in, resting his head -- watching the angel for a moment before he turned over onto his stomach and fell asleep.


End file.
